jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Clancy
Appearance Red Clancy is an athletic man standing at six feet four inches tall and weighing just under 200lbs. His body appears to have undergone a good amount of physical training, and numerous small scars can be noticed on his arms and neck when clothed. It is later revealed that Clancy's scarring is much more serious on areas of his body that would normally be covered with clothing, chiefly his shoulders chest and back. Clancy commonly dresses in a red jacket, a sleeveless black undershirt and black pants with knee-high pointed steel-toe boots. The letters R and C appear on the back of his trademark jacket next to each other, as dark bronze metal decoration between his shoulder blades. Joining them is a similarly emboldened letter S, blow the R and C and over the small of his back. Clancy also wears knee pads over his pants, both of which possess metal plate emblems in the shape of letters. His right pad possesses a metal "K" covering, while his left possesses a metal "S" covering, similar to the knee pads of Dio Brando. Clancy also wears burgundy finger-less gloves with triangle shaped openings that expose the backs of his hands. These same openings are on the palm of his gloves as well. Personality Synopsis History = Some time during the events of JJBA Part 6 "Stone Ocean", Clancy was a stand user in the continental U.S. When Enrico Pucci erased the dimension and began to remake it, Clancy was taken by surprise but due to the power of his stand, was able to retain his memories and go unharmed. Witnessing his universe being erased, Clancy used the power of his stand to tether his timeline to space itself. Doing this however required the Universe he lived in to physically move in space, which is why Enrico Pucci believed he had indeed erased that dimension and created another. Clancy's actions effectively saved his timeline, but left him terribly injured from the exertion it took him and his stand to accomplish the task and quickly collapsed, falling into a two year coma. Clancy is rushed to a Hospital where surgeons discover that due to the damage it has suffered, Clancy's heart cannot be saved and will fail and kill him within two hours unless something is done. An hour later a mysterious individual with no I.D stumbles into the Hospital. The man bears a striking resemblance to Clancy, and has suffered extreme injuries due to what the hospital staff assume was some type of fall. With no way to save him, Doctors inform the mystery man that his blood type matches another patient in the hospital exactly, and that the patient in question requires a heart transfer within the next fifteen minutes. On his deathbed the mystery man agrees, and Clancy receives a new heart. Later, Clancy would be able to confirm that the mystery man was the version of himself from the timeline created by Pucci, somehow ripped from his home dimension into his when Clancy temporarily bridged realities. Later before the beginning of JJBA Part 9, Clancy awakens and begins his road to physical recovery. However it turned out that saving his dimension had dealt mental scars in addition to physical, and Clancy was not quite the same man as he used to be. He also discovers the presence of a second stand, which he initially reacts to with confusion, and then with understanding.Clancy, remembering the raw power and danger of men like Enrico Pucci, turned his attention to the stands of the world. Believing Stands were too powerful to leave unmitigated, Red Clancy hatched his plan to ensure the continued safety of mankind. Clancy began hunting down individuals with stands in order to test their power. Upon finding a dangerous or irresponsible user Clancy usually murdered said user using the power of his twin stands. Exceptions existed, such as .... and .... whom Clancy took under his wing instead, .... who chose to ally with him and .... who escaped his wrath. Abilities and Powers Gallery | Trivia